Airdrome Adoptions
The airdrome is a feature unlocked at level 30. It can be unlocked with the help of facebook friends or by spending hearts or gems. What is the Airdrome? The airdrome is a new feature where you can send off (or sell) specific dragons for coins, exp, and eventually a friendship egg to send to one of your friends. You can't keep your own friendship egg. There is also an Innospark page concerning 'What is Adoption and how does it work?' How Does the Airdrome Work? The airdrome takes 4 hours to arrive, while it is away, you will see a window similar to the one below. This window will tell you how long until the airdrome arrives and what animals and dragons it is asking for. You can use gems to hurry the airdrome to your island. Once the airdrome arrives, you will see a window similar to one below. From here you can select an order and place dragons up for adoption. You will also be able to see which orders you have filled and which are still needed. You can also ask for help on one order only from friends. Asking for help will put a red "!" on your profile picture so that friends are alerted that you need help. In order to put a dragon up for adoption it must be in the Hibernation Pond and meet the requirements of the order. Also you may only put up a max of one of a single species of dragon up for adoption in an entire balloon. This means you may not put up two tree dragons for adoption in the same balloon even if both match the adoption requirements. You will also lose the dragon you put up forever. So make sure you dont really need any of the dragons you put up for adoption. An airdrome balloon will ask for 7 dragons or animal orders.. Each animal or dragon will have different requirements. The requirements are: *'Star Requirements' Put up an animal or dragon with the same amount of stars as required for adoption. Special color and normal dragons or animals of any kind are acceptable. Stars can be checked in the dragon info page. *'Special Color Requirements' 'Put up a special color dragon for adoption. Any amount of stars or dragon species is acceptable as long as it is a special color dragon is acceptable. Special color dragons are marked by having rainbow stars. *'Element Requirement 'Put up a dragon containing the required element for adoption. Any normal or special color dragon is acceptable as long as it contains the right element. Elements can be checked in the dragon info page. *'Animal Requirement 'Put up a specific animal for adoption. Any star rank of the animal is acceptable as long as the species matches the requirement. *'Dragon Requirement ''''Put up a specific dragon for adoption. Any normal or special color star rank of the dragon is acceptable as long as the species matches the requirement. As you fill out an airdrome order, the window will begin to look something like the one below. You will usually have 3 days to fill out a balloon. Tapping a completed order will show you which dragon was put up for adoption and how much you were rewarded for it. Higher level and higher star ranked dragons will give you better rewards. As you fill out the balloon the orders will change colors. The colors mean; '''Grey: '''The order has not been filled yet. '''Blue:'The order has been filled '''Green: '''You asked a friend to help you with this order. (If the image of the dragon is active, the order is not filled. If the image of your friend is active, the order has been filled). If you fail to fill out all of the orders before time runs out the balloon will leave but you will still keep any coins, exp, and score points you earned. You also will still lose any dragons you put up for adoption. If you fill out all of the orders before time runs out, the egg in the middle will light up and you will be given the option to "Send Gifts" to your friends. Every time you complete a balloon, you are rewarded with coins, exp, score points, and one gem. You are also able to send one Friendship egg to any friend of your choice or donate it to your guild, if you are in a guild. If a friend assisted you with an order, they will be at the top of your list of friends to choose from. If you donate the egg to your guild, the egg vanishes and you will recieve 20 colored medals in exchange. If you send the egg to a friend, they will recieve it in their mailbox and will be able to hatch it. There are multiple friendship eggs that your friend may receive. You cannot pick which egg to send. Each color ribbon contains a different star ranked dragon. There are currently 4 different ribbon colors: Red, green, blue, and purple. Each color contains a different star ranked dragon. Red ribbons contain 1 star dragons, green ribbons contain 2 star dragons, blue ribbons contain 3 star dragons, and purple ribbons contain 4 star dragons. Category:Guide